Lizzy McCrory
Personality Lizzy keeps to herself most of the time, more inclined to stay quiet, listen, and watch so no one gets overserved. Her accent is that of someone who has never left Texas for more than a week in her entire life. It takes a bit to get her to open up, but when she does, she’s funny, fiercely loyal to those she cares about, and terrifyingly perceptive. Her interests include running, fiber arts, makeup, and being compulsively (and unobtrusively) helpful. History Lizzy was born and raised in Hibernia, and it bored her to tears. She thought for sure she would be stuck in this small town forever if she didn't do something, and she wasn't as much of a computer whiz as her brother, Jason. So instead, she opted for cosmetology school in the hopes that one of her clients would break out in the pageant circuit and she could claw her way out of the little town for good. And then Marcus Gordon showed up and elbow-dropped a big city where her little town was. She didn't have to leave to get the escape she wanted. Even while others objected to the gentrification-on-steroids that took place, Lizzy's family benefited greatly. Jason got a good education and a great-paying job at Gordon Industries. Once she was old enough, Lizzy took to bartending to help pay the bills for school and even had a knack for it. However, once she had that handy-dandy cosmetologist license in hand, it turned out she didn't need it. The Blue Devil needed a new bartender and were willing to pay her more than what she would make cutting hair and doing makeup. She was at the Blue Devil for three years, earning promotion after promotion. As one of Mr. Gordon's ghouls, however, she didn't stay out of them for long. When Mr. Gordon went incommunicado, Lizzy's fate became uncertain, and the Sabbat have been sniffing around her aggressively... Sheet Relationships *Balcésar: "His heart is in the right place, as much as he might try to deny it. I've dealt with surlier dudes who ended up being super-sweet. I don't buy the hard-boiled act for a second." *Doris: "The boss-lady is batshit and scary sometimes, but she gives a damn and is fiercely loyal to her people, which makes it a no-brainer to stick around." *Marcus: "He's a good dude, and a fun level of flirty, but somehow non-threatening. I might want to hang onto this one." *Cerriphan: "Good-natured, but if she pops up behind me by surprise one more time, swear to God I'm going to slug her and then feel like I just kicked a puppy." *Mr. Gordon: "Oh, he's swell. He's been awfully kind to me, when he didn't have any reason to be. That's just how he is, everything else aside. I don't know why people are scared of him." *Toliver: "Awfully nice, but I'm not entirely sure he knows what to do with me. That might be for my benefit." *Pierce Cross: *screaming and sobbing* Additional Pictures sillylizzy.jpg|Srs bznis. lizzyandjason.jpeg|Lizzy and her brother, Jason. scooter.jpg|Scooter, Lizzy's loyal beagle/corgi mix. Good pupper. cutelizzy.jpg|Wait, who got THAT selfie sent to them?! Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Camarilla Category:Ghouls Category:NPCs